The Greatest Gift of All
by Unedited Creativity
Summary: L has never really been able to enjoy Christmas. He has no family, friends, or sweetheart. But in his loneliest moment Misa arrives. Is this just happen chance or fate? L x Misa


**The Greatest Gift of All**

**Notes: L has never really been able to enjoy Christmas. He has no family, friends, or sweetheart. But in his loneliest moment Misa arrives. Is this just happen chance or fate? L x Misa**

He appreciated what Christmas was although he personally never got to enjoy it. In his country it was a day for families and since he never had a family he couldn't do anything but watch others with envy. In Japan it was a day for lovers and well… he didn't have one of those. Everyone was off enjoying Christmas in his or her own way. He didn't know what they were up to but they were probably at parties or on dates. He simply sat alone in his chair chewing his thumb. He wasn't watching his monitors particularly. His mind seemed to drift off due to the soft glow of the tree's lights in the darkness.

"Hey Ryuuzaki!" It shattered his reverie and he quickly turned around to see Misa standing in a revealing Santa costume.

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere with Raito-kun?" She shook her head and stuttered out that he was with his family. He could tell it was a lie. He probably just told her to leave him alone. He looked down, unsure of what to say. "What do you need?"

"Misa-Misa wants to spend Christmas with Ryuuzaki-kun! So what do you usually do for Christmas?" He bit his thumb harder and averted his gaze. This conversation was the first time in his life he'd ever felt so unsure. He wasn't sure what to tell her…

Eventually he mumbled, "I've…never really done anything for Christmas. I've never even received a Christmas present before…" Misa was visibly shocked. Never received a Christmas gift?! "I have no family, friends, or significant other so you shouldn't be so surprised."

"What about Misa-Misa? Misa-Misa is your friend." If it weren't for the darkness of the room she would have seen a blush creep across his pale face. "Here. Enjoy your very first Christmas gift." She pulled out a rectangular wrapped present with a big red bow on it from behind the couch. She held it out but didn't move towards him. He slowly stood and crept towards her. Being hunched over hid his face in his hair. When he took the box from her he felt his fingertips graze hers.

He sat upon the floor and carefully inspected it. It was wrapped prettily but obviously not by a professional. This only touched his heart further. She took such care to wrap a gift…for him. Carefully he meticulously removed the paper and bow. He then lifted the lid of the box that the wrapping had contained. There inside were a bag of socks, a white turtle neck sweater, and a pair of black leather gloves. He looked up at her, his usually blank face showing an unusual amount of emotion. This simple gift had made his day.

"Don't think I didn't notice you sitting there shivering in that chair. Go ahead! Try them on!" She urged him on by lifting up the sweater. Very carefully he slipped the sweater on. Misa noticed him struggling to pull his head through the collar and assisted with a firm tug. She couldn't help but giggle when he gasped for air after his head popped through. He then carefully opened the bag and put on a pair of socks. He stopped shivering. Not only did the new clothing warm him up but also being near a very lovely and kindhearted girl made his face ablaze. "You know today is also my birthday. Isn't that neat?"

"But I have nothing for Misa." He felt guilty. All these nice things and, logically, he ought to return the favor. Besides, it was the girl's birthday. But he didn't have any money let alone a gift on hand. Misa gently pushed his thumb away from his mouth and rested her index finger against his soft lips.

"Well, we have this great Christmas music playing. Would you give Misa-Misa the gift of dancing with her?" He bit his lip. While he knew all the technical things of dancing he had never actually danced before. She took her hand from his lip, stood, and put her arms out. Hesitantly he stood, still hunched over. Quivering he took one of her hands and placed his other hand on her hip. With out any delay she slid a hand on to his shoulder. "Ryuuzaki is going to have to fix his posture if he wants to dance properly with Misa-Misa!" Apprehensively, he stood up straight even though it was in fact a bit painful for him. Misa was taken by how tall he was when standing at his full height. And in his new sweater and with the glow of the tree he looked… handsome. Perhaps even better than her beloved Raito…

He was a bit awkward and clumsy. It was obvious that dancing was not something he was accustomed to. Still, she enjoyed it and rested her head against his chest to his surprise. He looked away, unsure of what to do but it soon came clear. Misa slid the hand on his shoulder up and around, placing it on the back of his neck. Soon her other hand released his and joined her other behind him. Unsure, he placed his free hand on her hip but soon slipped both arms around her waist. It was so strange…so warm. Almost instinctively, he placed his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes. Their dancing had become nothing but gentle swaying now.

As the song began to come to an end he pulled his head up and she hers. She stared into his wide, sleep-deprived eyes with a look of enchantment. His face spoke of confusion mixed with deep love. And, just when the song ended, Misa got up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. Though surprised, he closed his weary eyes and returned it.

As they kissed a little note fluttered down outside the door of the investigation head quarters. It read:

"To Lawliet and Misa

True love is the greatest gift of all.

- Mr. C"

Fin

**End Notes: While writing this I realized that Misa is actually a lot like L. She has neither family nor any real friends. While she is indeed Light's girlfriend he treats her poorly so one could say she also lacks a significant other. Fill in whatever romantic Christmas song you want when they are dancing. I leave it to your imaginative minds. I'm atheist so I never use any religious themes in my stories but I do love the idea of Santa. Santa used his magic to bring two people together giving them the gift of true love. Is there anything better than that? And yes, there is indeed a nod to Polar Express in the story. What can I say? I love Tom Hanks. **


End file.
